Kitties and Cake Mix
by I'm only a little dead inside
Summary: Just something I wrote at 1 am. So it's probably not very good, or organized at all. Constructive criticism is appreciated thx.


Yuri looked around his room, there were trophies from past competitions, but his walls were covered with posters of Otabek Altin. Ever since the GPF, Yuri had been following Otabek's career almost obsessively. But it was just because he viewed Otabek as a friend, he totally didn't have a crush on the Kazakh skater, not at all.

 _Mrow._ Yuri looked up at his cat, who had somehow gotten on top of his bookshelf-yes even Yuri Plisetski, the Russian Punk, enjoyed a good book-and sighed. Practice had run long because Viktor Nikiforov had shown up, as well as half of the world. Yuri had nearly been trampled as he had walked into the rink, and Viktor had used _his_ arrival to get away from the media and the rabid fangirls. Of course, the whole thing was kind of amusing now but it hadn't been at the time.

The cat jumped into Yuri's arms and promptly jumped down. He just walked over to his bed and flopped down, "Why do I put up with those idiots?" he asked the cat.

All he got was a meow in response. He sighed and pushed himself up to go take a shower. Naturally, his phone went off right as he was about to step into the water. _Probably Katsudon and Viktor._ He thought, _The idiots can't live without posting shit every five seconds._

Yuri stepped into the water and relaxed as it ran down his back and chest. He took a deep breath and let himself calm down for the first time that day. He would've stayed like that for a few more hours, but remembered that he'd invited his grandpa over for dinner. Reluctantly, Yuri started the task of washing his hair, and body. In his opinion, the shower was way too short.

Yuri really missed the hot springs in Japan, but he wasn't sure that putting up with Katsudon and Viktor would be worth it. His phone went off again, Yuri decided to check it. It wasn't the other Yuuri, or Viktor. Nope, it was Otabek. Yuri wanted to reply but didn't know how to. Otabek had tagged him in a post on Instagram and both Viktor and Yuuri were in it. They were obviously completely wasted.

Viktor was stripping and Yuuri was actually encouraging it by following suit. Then Pichit started trying to persuade them to put their clothes back on and the entire time they were flirting with eachother. He read Otabek's caption on the video, it said _help me._ Yuri called Viktor and wasn't surprised when Pichit answered the phone instead of the fucker he'd called a rinkmate a year ago.

"Hello?" Pichit said uncertainly.

"Where are you?" Yuri demanded as he gathered all the necessary ingredients to make Pirozhki.

"Almaty, with Otabek."Pichit replied. "No, Yuuri, put your underwear back on."

"Put me on with the fuckers." Yuri sighed. A second later Viktor's voice came through the phone.

"What do you want?" Viktor slurred.

"Put your clothes back on." Yuri ordered.

"This is almost exactly like the banquet two years ago." Pichit wailed in the background.

"Dammit Viktor, you and Katsudon had better put your clothes back on or when you come back to Russia, I am going to kick your asses." Yuri yelled. Then he hung up and started to mix the batter for the outside of the Pirozhkis. The doorbell sounded through the house and Yuri quickly went to let his grandpa in.

"Yurachka, are you making Pirozhkis for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, Grandpa." Yuri replied, "Is that a problem, would you prefer something else?"

"No. It's fine, I was just wondering, last time you invited me over we had that American thing you called a hamburger." Nikolai answered quickly, "How Americans can come up with such strange foods, I will never know."

"Agreed." Yuri said. He went back into the kitchen and started to work on making the Pirozhki while Nikolai watched, criticizing and correcting Yuri's cooking technique.

"That pan is too hot." Nikolai said. Yuri immediately turned the heat down and added some pepper.

Yuri's phone was having a seizure on the kitchen table, but it was largely ignored in favor of spending time with his grandpa.

"Yuri, that phone is getting annoying." Nikolai said.

Yuri looked at it. Pichit was tagging him in every picture and Viktor was liking pictures Yuri had taken of the other Yuuri from two years ago when they'd spent some time together in Russia after the Rostelecom Cup. They'd actually gone shopping together and posted a few pictures during this time. However, Otabek was liking pictures of Yuri left and right, despite the fact that he _hated_ social media. Yuri immediately looked at Pichit's account, and learned that everyone who was in Kazakhstan-for some reason-was completely wasted. There was a picture of Otabek in the corner of the room looking a little sad, and right next to it was a picture of him shirtless. _Holy fuck,_ Yuri thought. He decided to turn off all his notifications and ignore his phone for the rest of the night.

He and his grandpa ate the Pirozhki and watched a few movies, then decided to attempt to bake a cake. They found a recipe for a chocolate cake and gathered the ingredients. They had a promising start, the egg landed in the bowl without any shells, the cake mix was not as messy as usual, everything was fine. And then it came time to grease the pan they were going to use for the cake. Yuri was grabbing the container they kept the flour in when the cat jumped onto the counter. Yuri opened it and was about to get some when the cat knocked it out of his hand. Flour went everywhere. And Nikolai had already left the kitchen, with the assumption that the cake was almost in the oven and Yuri didn't need his help with the last two things that needed to be done.

Nala then decided to taste the cake batter, causing Yuri to quickly grab it and hold it out of her reach. Which, in turn, resulted in Nala jumping onto his shoulders, and then into the batter.

"Grandpa!" Yuri called. He was definitely going to need help giving the cat a bath.


End file.
